Death Aftermath and Comfort
by StarTeen2000
Summary: It's been long after Chip Thorn's death and the Mystic Rangers and Saiyans are upset. Theone who's most upset is Vida and she won't feel better. So Yamcha goes and comforts her. Will Vida feel better? Read Now! New Couple: VidaxYamcha Review and Favorite


**Death Aftermath and Comfort**

**A Power Rangers/ DragonBall Z Crossover FanFic**

FanFic by StarTeen2000

**Disclaimer**

I Do NOT own Power Rangers Mystic Force or Dragonball Z. Also, this is a sequel to my death FanFic, "The Death of the Yellow Mystic Ranger"

Keys:

**Bold Dialogue**- Flashbacks

Narrator: It's been two days after Chip Thorn aka Yellow Mystic Ranger died. Madison, Xander, and Nick were in the Rootcore with Goku, Yamcha, and Vegeta.

Madison: It's like a bad dream.

Nick: Yeah, Chip took his own life saving us. That was very heroic of him.

Vegeta: I know you miss him, we all miss him.

Xander: You do?

Goku: Of course we do. Man, Vegeta cried for the first time.

Yamcha: Well, he's gone and we have to move on.

Narrator: Then, Madison began looking around for Vida and she wasn't there.

Madison: Hey, where's Vida?

Xander: Oh, she's in her dorm in College. Since Chip died, Vida's been coped up in there.

Nick: Yeah, and she's been crying a lot.

Yamcha: Hmm. I'll see how she's doing.

Goku: Yamcha –-

Yamcha: I really don't like to see Vida this sad. So, I'll talk to her.

Narrator: Yamcha goes up to the college and heads to Vida's dorm. Meanwhile, in her dorm, Vida's been having flashbacks of her and Chip, when he was dying and when he was alive.

**Chip: Thanks, guys. I'm glad that I became a Power Ranger and I always……will be.**

*** Fades Away in Vida's Arms***

Vida: Why did you have to die, Chip?

**Chip gives Vida a big lion stuffed animal at a carnival, and Vida was amazed.**

**Vida: Whoa! Chip, this is huge!**

**Chip: I got it for you. Now you will have that lion to remember me by, when I'm gone.**

**Vida: I love it, Chip. Thanks.**

**Chip: You're welcome. *Chuckles***

Narrator: Vida remember's Chip's beautiful smile and funny and weird jokes he told her. She even remembered Chip's superhero costume he wore for prom and Halloween. Tears began streaming down her face.

Vida: Chip's dead because of me. It's my entire fault.

Yamcha: *Voice* Vida?

Narrator: Vida looks up and she saw Yamcha at the door.

Vida: Yamcha, I'm not coming out.

Yamcha: Vida, I know how you feel. It's okay.

Vida: It's not okay!

Narrator: Vida walks up to the wall, more tears began streaming down.

Vida: Chip was my best friend and true love. I was about to become his girlfriend! He was always there for me. Now, he's dead because of me!

Narrator: Yamcha's eyes widened.

Yamcha: Vida! It's not your fault!

Vida: It is my fault! I should've died and Chip would be safe!

Yamcha: Damn it, Vida! Stop blaming yourself! Chip didn't want to see you get killed! That's why he died, instead of you.

Narrator: Vida sank to her knees and she started crying.

Vida: Y-Yamcha……I can't move on anymore! None of this would ever happen if Cell hadn't came!

Narrator: Yamcha knelt in front of her and he replied.

Yamcha: Vida, it not your fault, okay. But Chip's gone. He's in heaven with God now.

Vida: I miss him, Yamcha. I miss him very much.

Narrator: Yamcha gave Vida a hug and the Pink Mystic Ranger kept on crying.

Vida: I'm gonna be alone forever.

Yamcha: You're not alone, Vida. You still have Nick, Madison and Xander. And you have me now. We'll make sure Cell say his prayers.

Vida: Yamcha, I –-

Yamcha: No, Vida. It's gonna be okay.

Narrator: Yamcha gave Vida a kiss on the head and he kept on hugging her until they went to sleep. Meanwhile, Madison was singing a beautiful song for Chip

Madison: (Singing)

"Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven_

_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please_

_Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven_

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

_Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

Narrator: Madison breaks down to tears and Nick gave her a hug.

Madison: Nick, I-I miss Chip, so much!

Nick: I know. I miss him too.

Narrator: Goku and Vegeta were watching Madison cry.

Goku: Man, I sure hope this will end soon.

Vegeta: Yes, I hate to see the Rangers suffer.

Narrator: Goku puts his hand on Vegeta's shoulder as they say goodbye to Chip one last time.

R.I.P. Charlie "Chip" Thorn

We'll Miss You :'( :'(

**Note:** Please Review before adding to Favorites. Thanks!


End file.
